


The Flower

by Geert_Wim, TheFartingRabbit



Series: A/B/O-Series with TSV [7]
Category: TSV - Fandom, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Birth, Birth OFC, Blood, Cute, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Giving Birth, Kissing, Love, Omega in Pain, Omega in birth, One-Shot turned Two-Shot, Pain, Porn With Plot, Smut, ToD-One-Shot, Trigger Warnings, Vomiting, bad words, cursing, natural birth, no beta we die like men, pained hands, planning a surprise, porn with somewhat of a plot, so much love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/pseuds/Geert_Wim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit
Summary: +++What happens after a Story ends?RIGHT! An author posts One-Shots/Two-Shots to give the readers moreNo need to read the BIG ASS 50-Chapter "Original"-Story, but it can help.A cute and fluffy Two-Shot!+++Breddy - established RelationshipEddy - OmegaBrett - Alpha+++Eddy is pregnant and its time to pop the princess!Yes, Eddy is FINALLY giving birth :DHave fun folks!+++It seemed like their little princess had different tastes than him. He was lurched over his porcelain throne, puking his guts out. He gasped every now and then, cursing Brett when he had the opportunity, "You did this to me!"He overdramatically exclaimed because Brett was in fact the one that got him pregnant."If you ever knock me up again, you're sleeping on the couch forever!"He gritted out before another round of vomiting hit him.+++"I love you," he whispered.Eddy preened to that, ah yes Brett still loved him, what a wonderful feeling it was. He even started purring back at Brett, his chest rumbling with every purr, "I love you too."He exhaled with a little mewl at the end.+++
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: A/B/O-Series with TSV [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Flower

**Summary:**

+++

  
What happens after a Story ends?  
RIGHT! An author (or two :D) posts One-Shots/Two-Shots to give the readers more

No need to read the BIG ASS 50-Chapter "Original"-Story, but it can help.

A cute and fluffy Two-Shot!

+++

Breddy - established Relationship  
Eddy - Omega  
Brett - Alpha

**A/N:  
** This One-Shot was WAY too long, so there is a Two-Shot. Next week we will upload the 2. Chapter :D

**The Flower**

**Chapter 1**

It was an uneventful Sunday, it had officially been one and a half months after the Ray incident. Nearly forgotten although the discussion that happened still felt a bit raw within the first month after and Eddy still cautious of everything. But now it was like the omega just couldn't shut up, if the alpha wanted his opinions or not.

"For someone that used to be a world-class musician, you're a real fucking idiot."

-

"Bretty I love you so much, I don't know what I would do without you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

-

"Dick! I want your dick, fuck me. Fuck me, pleeeeeeaaaaasse! I need your cock to live!"

Those were all things he said but those were none of the things he was saying now after their curry dinner. It seemed like their little princess had different tastes than him. He was lurched over his porcelain throne, puking his guts out. He gasped every now and then, cursing Brett when he had the opportunity, "You did this to me!"

He overdramatically exclaimed because Brett was in fact the one that got him pregnant.

"If you ever knock me up again, you're sleeping on the couch forever!"

He gritted out before another round of vomiting hit him.

That was of course not true because he didn't like sleeping alone anymore, why would he when he had a nice warm body to leech off of?

Brett sat beside Eddy, gently holding the hair back and stroked the back of his omega.

"Yes, I understand. No more babies. I know. I'm sorry. I will sleep on the couch forever."

He didn't take the things Eddy said in the bouts of throwing up seriously anymore. They were as empty as Eddy's stomach right now. When Brett decided to get away from his pregnant leech in the night, that damnable omega would whine and slap on the bed until he found Brett's warm body - slapping him quite hard a few times to make sure he really got the alpha - and grumbly snuggle closer. Eddy didn't even wake up for that anymore. So Brett was fairly sure, Eddy would not leave him to sleep alone. Unless he found something - or someone - crazy enough to switch the place with the alpha.

Still, seeing his love retching way after they should have passed the stage of retching was not nice. But he couldn't help a small smile dancing around his lips. It seemed the little parasite - whops, he meant princess - didn't share Eddy's love for curry with rice. Well, rice was okay, but the curry part was not really up to Mei's standards apparently.

"Should I make you rice porridge with pickles, cheese and raspberry jam again?"

They still had some left over from the day before, so Brett would just reheat it. Every time he saw Eddy munching on it, he discreetly tried not to vomit himself. But the omega was looking happy when he munched on the ... monstrosity, so Brett would not say a single thing against it. And Eddy kept that down. That was probably the most important thing.

Eddy didn't want to talk about food while he was literally _dying_! How could Brett even be talking about food in a time like this, his time of need?! How insensitive. He whined at Brett to show his displeasure with the choice on the topic. Luckily he couldn't chew into Brett because his phone started ringing.

He groaned in even more displeasure and whined.

Bretts head whipped up and looked at Eddy. Okay, that was double shit. No, triple shit. Wrong topic, Eddy vomiting and now the fucking phone! The alpha sighed and gave Eddy a kiss on the temple while his hand slipped into the back pocket and pulled the phone out.

"You will vomit, I will take the call and tell them you are in no condition to talk, you will call them back okay?"

Eddy accepted that, at least Brett was being useful. The alpha tended to be sometimes, and a bit more than sometimes

"Thank you," he was able to heave out.

Brett nodded and flipped the phone to actually see who was calling his financé. It was Israel. Oh no.

The alpha sighed, looked at the ceiling and hastily left the bathroom. Eddy did not need to know who was calling right now! And also the person shouldn't hear the omega throwing up as well.

He slid the green circle and took the call.

"Brett Yang speaking. Eddy is currently compromised and can't talk, how may I help you Mr. Peninsula?"

"Hello Mr. Yang. I was just calling to ask if Eddy had his board report done. He usually sends it in in the morning but we got nothing in today," Israel spoke softly, he just didn't want Eddy to get in trouble with higher ups for missing it.

"I saw him working on some papers the last few days, but I actually have no clue what he was working on. I will tell him you need the papers, no worries. But he is currently ... well, suffering under the special influence of a certain someone. And it does not like curry as much as Eddy likes it apparently."

If Brett remembered correctly, the Peninsula-person had a heap of children and his wife was pregnant a lot of times, so maybe he could get some advice?

"Uhm, this might sound a bit strange, Mr. Peninsula, but do you have any clue what I should do now? Eddy is vomiting - wait is this call recorded by the way? It's his work phone?" The alpha wanted to make sure nothing could fall back on Eddy. That would be a big fucking problem then.

"Nah, it's not currently being recorded. It'll be fine. As for the puking problem, use ginger. Ginger pills or ground ginger really eases the stomach and even helps with certain kinds of food poisoning. It also helps to keep them snacking all day, at least in my personal experience. That may be different for Eddy. Be careful with certain smells as you probably know and now definitely know about eating certain foods. Having an incense burner may help with smells." Those were Israel's suggestions about it. He had an experience or two with his wife.

"Incense burner and ginger. Got it. Can I give him ginger cookies or really ground ginger? It's very strong and he currently loves an abomination of rice pudding with cheese, pickles and jam. Yes, disgusting, but alas, his body doesn't reject it. And do you have any idea which incense smell is the best? What worked for your wife?" Brett was not grasping for straws, but he definitely was grasping for straws. He would have thought the incense burners would cause Eddy to either vomit more or get a headache from and the ginger was very strong in taste and flavor. Also it was sharp and Brett definitely didn't like it. But if it would help Eddy, he would ground the motherfucker until his precious world-class violinist hands would fall off.

"Lavender is good and peppermint. If you keep to essential oils they're pretty safe. Ground ginger is the best and if you mix it in with something he won't notice. If possible you can buy ginger pills, it's just a capsule with ground ginger in it and then just swallow. So not as much of a hassle," Israel listened to Brett's questions and tried his best to help. He honestly felt bad for first time husbands and fathers, it was a lot to deal with.

"My mom would probably kill me if she sees me with essential oils. She is a doc. As well as my brother. Oh well. You say as a calming scent right? Would a bath with lavender and some plants around the house help with that as well? And thanks for the ginger capsule tips! I will get some immediately. Do you have any brand in mind you trusted or your wife took and would recommend? If not, it's okay, I will just go to the pharmacy and maybe someone there could help me decide. I just don't want Eddy to suffer anymore, you know?"

In the background Eddy was still throwing up. Yes, their princess was so not happy with curry.

"It's just for the smell, I'm sure they won't completely murder you," Israel chuckled to Brett's comment, "My wife used to be a nurse but didn't complain when the essential oils eased her morning sickness. The brand I would suggest is Spring Valley, it's ironically a cereal bar brand too, anyways that's what I suggest. And yes a bath with those scents will most likely help him if he responds to those smells well."

"Okay, got it. Thank you. I will try it in small doses first and wait for results. Anyway, is there anything else work related I should tell Eddy? I don't want to keep you too long from work. Eddy always praises you guys to be very helpful and with excellent work ethic so I don't wanna keep you too long."

Brett took out his own phone and took quick notes of the things Israel mentioned, so as to not forget about them later. He had no idea how to contact the man and he would not go through Eddy's phone to ask silly questions about a pregnancy. But the tips were great! Essential oils were everywhere and if he told his mother and brother he was using it as scent therapy, not actually believing it would help Eddy to not get cancer or the flu - what a ridiculous thought anyway! - he probably wouldn't get whacked with the spoon too hard. He just wanted his fiancé to get better.

"Also, Eddy is over the three months mark anyway, so he is over the morning sickness, but the baby forces him to rethink his beloved food. We are not far from the actual due date."

"Just the board report is needed, everything else is handled. Don't want to stress him out too much, you know? Are you excited about the due date being soon?'" Israel liked kids and didn't really mind too much when it came to talking about it also he was dead curious. His boss had mentioned before how his mate wanted no kids, so it was surprising to hear when they found out Eddy was pregnant.

"Excited? To be honest: No. I am not excited. I am terrified. So much can go wrong and knowing us, it even may go wrong. But I will be relieved when it's over, yes. Relieved and happy to finally see our daughter. Which will be looking amazing and probably like a potato. But a cute potato. I am rambling, sorry. I just don't know what to say. I should stop."

Brett sighed. The man called because of work, not to play therapist for Brett. But he had a calming dark voice and it was the man who got way too many kids, so he probably knew what was ahead of them. Yeah, he knew it the best from all the kids he had seen so far. Because Brett had no idea and he didn't like it one bit. Brett heard another retching and concluded, yes, Eddy was still not finished.

"Should I pass him something from the team? Like well wishes or so?"

"All those fears will fade away once you hold her in your arms for the first time, but it'll be okay. It's normal to be nervous but you're both resilient so she'll be too," Israel gave his encouragement to Brett first, "Yeah passing on well wishes to him from all of us would be very nice. He always appreciates the support."

"Will do. Have you anything planned after the birth? Because I think we will be out of it for at least a couple of weeks. Eddy mentioned nothing of a party or get together or something. I was just asking, because I doubt he will come in again. It's too close for me and him to the due date. I don't want to see him outside anymore. My alpha goes through the roof just thinking about it."

Brett just wanted to inform them and plan accordingly. Eddy suspected the team would throw a baby shower, but so far nothing happened. And now he wanted to tell Israel that Eddy was probably not coming in, so they didn't need to wait if they had planned something.

"The team and I actually did get you all gifts, and pitched in on somethings," Israel replied with a hum, "But I completely understand, you just want to keep your omega and child safe. We wouldn't want him coming in when he's so close to the date."

Having Eddy going into labor at work would be a literal nightmare. Not just for the team but everyone involved.

"Oh, okay. Uhm. Well, how about you come here then? I mean, if you want. Because I think that would be the best if you want to give him the presents before the baby is born. He feels safe here and if we do it discreetly we can surprise him. Let's see, today we have Monday and on Thursday he has another appointment at my mom's hospital. We are there for an hour, so maybe when I give you a key you can let yourself in and set everything up? But only under the obligation you will leave when he is tired and you will not go overboard. If you want, you can have my number, then we can communicate a bit better?"

The toilet was flushed. Eddy was probably done vomiting. He still had a minute or two, but it should be coming to an end.

"Sounds perfect, we can do that and we will all give you both your space when it's needed." Israel thought that was actually a good idea, it would be a good surprise and Eddy wouldn't have to leave the house.

"Great, my number is 555-102-589, just gimme a heads up or a quick message, but I have to go back to Eddy, bye."

Brett quickly ended the call and went back to his omega, who was sitting right beside the toilet, his head on the rim and having his eyes closed. Brett kneeled beside him and stroked the head before he grabbed a clean glass they always kept in the bathroom now and handed Eddy a nice cool glass of water to rinse.

"Should I carry you back to the bed or the couch?" Eddy was always a bit down after vomiting and it took a lot of strength, so Brett didn't say anything when the omega wanted to be pampered afterwards. He did that gladly in fact. It showed him that Eddy took his words to heart and depended on the alpha a tiny bit more.

Eddy looked up at Brett once he heard and felt his alpha, plus the glass of water, "Yes please."

He said in a whiny needy tone. Eddy was always like this once he was done bitching to Brett.

It took a lot of energy to vomit, so it came to no surprise.

Brett gathered his omega and carried him to the bed. The laptop and everything was set up there because Eddy was mostly working from there.

"It was Israel, love. They want some report. Do you feel well enough?"

"Yeah...I finished it, just didn't send it in I guess," Eddy tried to stay close to Brett, liking all the contact they had. He loved all the touch.

"Okay. They were a bit worried because you didn't send it in." Brett slipped beside Eddy and hugged him and gave him a few kisses on the forehead. His poor omega.

"Poor Eddy. Tell me if I can get you something, anything, okay?"

"More water please," Eddy wouldn't be too happy when Brett got up to actually get it though. He'd miss the alpha dearly, even if they were in the same house. The omega had been very clingy recently.

"Sure." Brett leaned to the side and opened Eddy's night stand and opened the mini fridge he had installed. He took one bottle out and gave it to Eddy. "There you go."

He was prepared for almost everything. Well, he tried to be at least.

"Also, should we start packing your hospital bag? It's not long until the due date."

"Thank you, and we should probably," Eddy took the water then reached for his laptop to send in his reports. He couldn't forget that, it would be bad if he did. Very bad. Luckily he had been reminded.

"I can do that, no problem. I just need to know what you want in there. You will see me the whole time and I will not leave your vision. I will come back to you and kiss and hug you I promise."

Brett peppered Eddy's face with kisses and stroked his cheek. Brett felt the strong urge to be with Eddy the whole day. He knew it was because of the pregnancy and he didn't mind at all. His first priority was Eddy and the baby.

"You better, or I will bite you," Eddy huffed and pouted at Brett. He was definitely a biter, and he would nip Brett if needed. It was the Eddy way to use his teeth. He watched Brett from the corner of his eyes as he sent in the report.

"Don't worry, you will not need to bite me anytime soon, you bite-y omega."

Brett's kisses trailed down to the mating mark and he licked over it. The scar was almost completely gone. Only a white-ish patch was still visible. All the redness was gone and it scarred over nicely. Brett was a nice alpha - mostly - so he used the time to suck on the mark, knowing fully well what it did to Eddy. He wanted to give the omega an aura of calm and that he was safe. Eddy's nerves were a bit strained thanks to their princess. His hand came up and stroked the huge belly.

Eddy shivered slightly, it always made him hella horny when Brett sucked his mating mark. Made him want to jump on Brett but he couldn't really jump and he didn't feel like killing his mate by crushing him.

Brett worked out pretty hard now so he could keep up with carrying Eddy around in his state, so he was not easily crushed. With a wet pop he left the mark alone and lifted his head up.

"Oh, you are flushed. Are you okay, Eddy?"

The shit eating grin said it all. Of course he knew what that would do. But it also helped with getting Eddy calm and comfortable. His hand rubbed over the belly, drawing languidly circles.

"I'm fine, you're just making me wet," Eddy pouted at Brett. Carefully he closed his laptop to make sure it wouldn't be broken if something happened. He even moved it to a safe space before he rolled on top of his alpha. Well the best he could with his big belly.

Brett caught him because Eddy moved with a lot of speed and was more agile than he thought the omega could be with that big belly.

"Ooof! Man, Eddy, that could be dangerous." His hands were instantly on the lower back, steading the omega.

"Well, if you are wet, what do you want me to do about it? Should I get you a towel? Or do you mean that you are lactating and I should suck the wonderful milk from your breast?"

Brett did his absolute best to get the milkflow going before the princess was in the world and now Eddy had to pump. His supple breasts were not too big, but not small either and Brett enjoyed them very, very much.

Eddy grinned at the small but muscular alpha as he laid on him. It was almost amusing but he didn't say anything, right now he was thinking about what Brett was offering. That was much more appealing at the moment anyways, "Well something else is dripping but I wouldn't mind if you played with my breasts a bit."

Brett cocked his head to the side and grinned even wider. "Oh? What else is dripping then, my love? Should I play with it too?" He rolled them around so that Eddy didn't put unnecessary pressure on the belly and let his hands travel under the long cashmere sweatshirt he got Eddy custom made. It was a soft pastel pink color and probably the softest material he ever had the pleasure to touch. Thankfully Eddy only wore boxers these days, so the removal would be very easy later on. Now he pushed the shirt up and removed it. And indeed, the soft binder had already wet spots on them. With nimble fingers, Brett took that off as well and started kissing the breasts. He supported his full weight on his legs and one hand, so he wouldn't hurt Eddy accidentally as he sucked on the breasts. The other hand was gently kneading it. The first drops of pre-milk came and Brett drank them greedily. His trousers were almost ready to burst. It always made him super horny when he tasted the milk. And Momo was no better. But the little dragon, who slept in the living room for now, didn't get any as of now.

Brett had to relieve his penis at least a bit, so he opened his fly quickly and he pushed the underwear with the pants down. When he lifted off the breast, he ripped his shirt from the body and flung the rest of his clothes through the bedroom. Now only Eddy was important.

He switched the hands where he put his weight on and took care of the other breast.

Eddy let his head fall back, baring his neck as he moaned in pleasure. It was kind of hard to reply when he was in so much pleasure just from Brett playing with his over sensitive breasts, "My pussy is also wet, what else would be wet?"

He quirked a skeptical eyebrow at Brett, but guessed his dick could also be considered dripping wet. Either way he wanted Brett to take care of those areas too, especially now that he saw Brett's long and thick cock out of his pants. He wanted it. The alpha smelled even more musky with it hanging out, and Eddy absolutely loved it.

"You are very wet all over all the time, love. Just be patient, I will care for every need you have."

One last lick over the erect nipple and Brett was finished with taking care of the breasts. He would come back to that later. His kisses trailed over the belly and downwards. His hands massaged the side of the hip while he pulled off the underwear. Now his mate laid beautifully naked and whimpering in want and need before him. Yes, that was such a good look on Eddy... Maybe he should really talk to him when their princess was born. Brett had no problem with this sight. He looked one last time in Eddy's eyes, then he sank down, vanishing behind the big baby bump. Gently he coaxed Eddy to spread and angle his legs before kissing the dripping head. He sucked a bit on it, but his plans were grander. One finger slipped without hesitation into the omega. Yes, Eddy was not lying when he had said, he was wet. He really was dripping.

Eddy moaned out, he always enjoyed when Brett was willing to give him head. Even as an omega who wasn't really made to use his dick, he still loved when Brett took it into his mouth and gave it attention. He was still a man after all, despite being heavily pregnant. The finger made it ten times better though, he loved it even more when Brett played with his hole. It made him want to spread his legs even more, so he did, "Hmmmmmm."

Brett let go of the dick and licked over it. He knew Eddy liked it, but he had different plans today.

"So, I think you should turn around and present me your wonderful behind, so I can lick it clean, my dear mate."

Eddy had no idea what would hit him the next time Brett was on him. The alpha sat up so their eyes could meet. Seductively he licked over his lips.

"Please. I want to feel you around me."

Eddy couldn't help but groan at that. He was already so needy, so how could he even say no to Brett? The answer was that he couldn't. There was no way he could say no, that would be insane, "I want to feel you in me too."

He slowly maneuvered himself to roll over, being a lot better at it than he was two months prior. The omega propped up on his elbows and knees to present Brett his ass to the alpha. A feeling of anticipation filled his veins.

"Oh, you are such a good boy. But please hold out a second more, I want to give you something. A tiny present."

Brett got up and left the bed to go to their third wardrobe to get something. It took him no longer than maybe half a minute before he was back, kissing Eddy's butt. In his hand was a nice surprise for his lovely mate. He licked over the dripping opening and slipped the gift over the small omega penis: It was a fleshlight. But not an ordinary one, but one that could _vibrate_.

Brett licked over the hole and plunged deep into him while he turned on the vibration.

Eddy whimpered, this was actually a gift he was quite appreciative of. It made him want to cum then and there, he may just do that. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Brett pleadingly to see if it was actually okay for him to spill already. The omega started to sway his hips to get a bit more of that intense feeling.

"It's okay, love. Cum if you want." Brett wouldn't hold it against Eddy. The omega was under pressure the whole time, so a bit of relaxation wouldn't hurt him. It was easy for Eddy to just let go.

"Please Eddy, it's really okay."

Eddy relaxed under the knowledge that he was allowed to, it was comforting to know it was okay, "Thank you."

He exhaled, burying his face into the pillows as he moaned loudly, letting a climax rack through his body. Of course, spilling into the toy.

As Eddy spilled into the toy, Brett got up and gently slid his dick inside the omega's wet cavern. He hissed at the contact. Yes, this was too good. His hand slipped the toy off as he slowly bottomed out. Eddy could take him so easily now.

Eddy gave off a high pitch whine in his throat, he couldn't get over the feeling of Brett's dick. It was like the best thing he had ever felt inside of him! He needed it and wanted it, he felt like he was nothing without it even. But that was probably just his very horny omega talking. It was mostly just blabbing _cock, cock, cock,_ over and over again. So his omega wasn't really good for anything at that moment besides getting fucked. As for Eddy he was more or less thinking along different lines... or at least had more coherent things to say about Brett's wonderful cock, and mostly about how wonderful Brett was himself. He really did love the alpha who always seems to be by his side. Through the worst of times and through the best of times, Brett had stayed by his side.

Gently, Brett started to rock his hips. He grinded more than thrust into the omega. His back tingled and he leaned down to lick over the mating mark.

"I love you," he whispered.

Eddy preened to that, ah yes Brett still loved him, what a wonderful feeling it was. He even started purring back at Brett, his chest rumbling with every purr, "I love you too."

He exhaled with a little mewl at the end.

Brett groaned at that and swayed his hips. The omega was too good to him. So perfect. So beautiful. And the alpha couldn't get enough.

"Perfect. You are perfect, Eddy. God I love you so much," Brett rambled on. He praised the omega, showered him in his love while he also made love to his body. Shivers ran over his back when he felt Eddy constricting around him.

Blindly he grabbed for the fleshlight; he wanted to give the omega another orgasm as reward. He slipped it on and turned on the vibration.

Eddy threw his head back, not completely expecting to have his dick stimulated again but he wasn't complaining. It was fantastic!

"Fuck, Brett!" Eddy groaned, rocking his hips back into Brett then forward into the fleshlight. Sex while pregnant had actually been really amazing, to his surprise. Maybe it was just Brett's pregnancy kink rubbing off on him.

Or maybe the fact, that they had much more sex now. Whatever it was, it felt absolutely perfect for Brett. He knew about the issue with Eddy and his dick, so he thought it would be a very great idea. And it seemed that Eddy really was into it. It was almost as good as another omega in the bed. Brett snickered. That fantasy was long, long gone. He wouldn't even _want_ somebody else than Eddy in it now. Eddy was more than enough.

Brett panted as he grinded deeper. Not as deep as before, because well, that was still not possible, and he let the head of his dick rub over the opening to the cervix. That always brought Eddy to tears. He bit gently in the ear and then he whispered: "Cum for me. _Again_."

Eddy couldn't help but whine, Brett always did this to him. Making him cum and cum again until he couldn't even cum anymore, or just passed out to subspace but that part had been happening less because of the pregnancy. Either way though, Eddy still thought Brett treated him so nicely and indulged in his desires a lot.

With a cry of, "Brett!", he came once more into the toy. This time he didn't cum alone. Brett was already close anyway but the cry of his name and the way Eddy's body milked his dick was too much. Blinding white light exploded behind his closed eyes and he came inside his husband. A broken cry of Eddy's name fell from his lips and he could only yank them to the side, so they wouldn't fall onto their little princess. Heavily panting Brett slipped out of Eddy - he didn't knot him once after the hospital trip - and threw the blanket over them. He also turned off the vibrations so as to not overstimulate Eddy too much and slipped it off. Thankfully it had a big pocket for the translucent liquid, so nothing would flow over. After that was done, he resumed his place as the big spoon and kissed Eddy's sweaty neck.

"Thank you. You were wonderful. So fantastic."

Eddy whined a bit at the loss of Brett but didn't fully mind, at least he was filled with Brett's cum. It felt lovely to him, absolutely lovely, "No you are."

He murmured softly then giggled a tad bit tiredly.

Brett stroked the belly and nuzzled deeper into the neck. "Rest, love. You should really take a nap. Afterwards I will carry you to the shower and clean you. Maybe we can spend a little time with Momo in the tub."

This was one heck of an evening for them. Well, the day started calm, so Brett was fine with it. It helped to keep his good mood, when Eddy was happy as well. Not to mention that Brett thanks all gods in existence that Eddy was okay. The throwing up was not good at all, so maybe he should prepare a little snack for Eddy later. The omega sometimes woke up in the middle of the night, whining for food when he vomited in the day. Most certainly because he needed it.

"Don't wanna nap, not tired," Eddy huffed, sometimes he was like an oversized toddler during pregnancy. It was probably better than him chewing people out though. Although he didn't listen with either, only begrudgingly or if he was convinced to listen.

"Then don't sleep, if you are not tired. I wanna cuddle though. Feel you warmth and hug and touch you." And maybe later he would also molest him a bit, but that was a thing, Eddy didn't need to know as of now. He would probably whine about it, if Brett would have to guess. So now was cuddle time.

"You can turn around or I can if you want."

Brett preferred this position, but that was nothing new. He could reach everything of Eddy from here without any awkward hand positions. It was convenient and comfortable. He slid one leg between Eddy's to rub against the balls and the underside of the dick. But only gently. He didn't want a furious, overstimulated omega on his case.

Eddy hummed thoughtfully and very pleased that his whiny complaint had been heard by Brett and met. He was pleased that the alpha was still very compliant with some stuff, "This position is good."

He concluded with a small little grin. Eddy wiggled back against Brett and his knee.

The alpha sighed, content with the situation and rubbed his nose into the back of the neck.

"If anything changes, please tell me." Otherwise Brett wouldn't know of course. His hand picked up to caress the baby bump and to calm the baby down. The other hand was under Eddy's head and with a bit of twisting, he stroked the head as well. Brett was sated and happy. This was one of the best days he lived to have. Spending time together, cuddling, sex, more cuddling and Eddy being a cute and nice and most importantly happy omega at his side

"I will, I always do," Eddy yawned, not being tired must have been a lie because here he was yawning. He closed his eyes slightly as he took in all of the warmth that he was leeching from the blanket and Brett.

Brett hummed in agreement. It was true, Eddy was way more open and Brett couldn't say he disliked it. Instead he loved it. Hearing all the demands and opinion was not always ideal, but Brett felt accomplished when he could help Eddy with the thing he wanted. It made him feel simply better. More worthy of Eddy. His hand gently cupped the breast, but he did nothing with it, just held it before he moved the hand to the belly again. Yes, this was perfect.

Eddy put his hand over Brett's own, squeezing it gently even if Brett was already squeezing his chest a bit. He didn't particularly mind all the fondling but he suspected the alpha would be all whiny when his chest became very flat again. Eddy was ready to be all buff again instead of soft and squishy. He liked all the attention he got from being soft and squishy though.

"I love you." Brett mumbled all the time. He loved the omega. Yes, the pregnancy made him appreciate the omega even more, but this was heavenly. He would probably mourn for a while because it was doubtful they would have another child, so this was probably the only time he would see Eddy like this.

"I love you too, Bretty bae," Eddy hummed softly, opening his eyes slightly to glance back at Brett, "Weren't you going to start packing the hospital bag?"

He wasn't trying to kick Brett out of bed but he was pretty sure the alpha said something about being productive.

"I will. Later. Because I want to be close to you. I can pack it in the night when you kick me out of bed again and whine then."

Brett giggled and pressed another kiss on the warm skin.

"Hmmph, I don't do that," Eddy completely denied the fact although he definitely did that. It was embarrassing though so Eddy would pretend that it didn't exist. He would deny until he died or was confronted with the footage that they definitely had.

And footage was more than enough on the tapes, but Brett wouldn't say anything about it.

"Of course not, love. You would never kick me out, I know. Anyway, do you want to invite Ray? It's been almost two weeks. And your family as well."

Brett actually looked out for enough social connections now, thanks to the scare the near-omega drop gave him and he also trained himself not to get angry and jealous that easily anymore. But it took time. And if he planned carefully, they could have a big, but relatively quiet baby shower for Eddy on Thursday.

"How about Thursday? You have a check up with Mama, and when all is clear, we can have a tiny get-together in the garden?"

"Why would I invite them though?" Eddy raised an eyebrow despite Brett not being able to see him do it. He didn't get why Brett was suddenly asking to invite people that were close to him. It sounded pretty suspicious to him, he had been avoiding people generally and his mom who had been naggy with the pregnancy as any mom would be.

"Because my mom said, you should meet familiar people. And I will not let you go out anymore, not that close to the due date. But you don't have to. Your mom and Belle are texting me constantly and Ray is whining in the message inbox as well. I thought, we should rather do one big event and not several small ones, but if you don't wamt, I will tell them to fuck off."

And still he would invite them for Thursday. But Eddy didn't need to know that.

"Fine they can visit us," Eddy sighed begrudgingly, with a little groan to himself. He could mentally prepare himself for Thursday if he had too. He would be ready.

Brett perked up and shook his head.

"No, you don't need to force yourself. Only if you really want to do it. Okay?"

His hand 'slipped' from the belly to the breast once again and he felt some droplets of liquid on his fingertips. Maybe Eddy just needed a bit more 'convincing'?

"Hmmm, it's fine. If it shuts them up," Eddy grumbled softly as he slowly looked to where Brety was touching. He felt it very well though, he just wanted to see and watch Brett's fingers.

Brett started with gently rubbing the nub and advanced to grope the whole breast while his thumb stroked over it. Yes, Brett _loved_ those breasts.

He let go, but only so he could get up and turn Eddy on his back. He sat down beside him so he wouldn't squish the baby and lowered his head onto the nipple. He started by licking it, before he engulfed it with his warm mouth and sucked.

"Didn't you just do this a few seconds ago?" Eddy huffed out, slowly reaching his hand to Brett's head to pet the boy's hair. He threaded his fingers through the black strands, gently tugging and playing with them.

"Do you mind if I do it again? They were dripping. I am just cleaning you up, my dear omega. My deliciously tasting, wonderful smelling, very pregnant omega, whom I very much love."

Brett sank onto the nipple again and sucked. The milk flowed almost immediately into his mouth and he moaned. Tasting it was pure bliss for the alpha. It brought forth a whole armada of feelings and all of them good. His deep instincts reared their head when he tasted the produce of his omega. His hand wandered again to the other breast to stimulate it to go straight to it, when the milk bar was empty. But now he licked, nibbled and sucked on one nub. Once Brett started, he couldn't be stopped. An inner hunger wouldn't let him stop to be precise. So he took the chance while Eddy was so sated and happy to feed his inner alpha.

Eddy couldn't really say no because there was no stopping his alpha and it released the pressure that had been stored up in his breasts. They always ached when they hadn't been milked. Honestly it made him feel a bit like a cow. At least he was a pretty good looking cow, Eddy thought.

"I don't mind."

He finally sighed out, he knew his approval would make the Alpha happier while doing the thing he was going to do anyways, and probably make it go by quicker.

Brett really wanted to enjoy and savor it, so he would not go too quickly. He wouldn't drag it out unnecessary either. But yes, he would definitely take his time. It was the highlight of his day, every single day. Since the first fluid came out, he was onto it. His mom and Eddy's gynecologist said, Eddy's produce of milk that early was not alarming, but a bit unusual, and Brett and Eddy exchanged a look, knowing fully well who was the culprit behind it. Now Eddy's breast actually hurt when he didn't do it. That wasn't planned and Brett actually hated it, but now they knew it at least. After only a tiny drop came from the right breast, Brett changed the side so he wouldn't lean too much over Eddy and latched onto the left one. Yes, it was still as good as he remembered. It was probably not really fair or considerate of the alpha to put his omega through it, but now he could feed the baby instantly, so it was all well. Even if Eddy whined sometimes about the hurting breasts.

Eddy just petted Brett's hair, "Who knew I'd be feeding two babies with my breast milk."

One of those babies was Brett and the other was going to be their actual child, not the grown alpha. It seemed to make Brett happy though, so he wouldn't complain all too much about it. At least his mate was taking responsibility for the state his chest was in right now.

The omega closed his eyes to feel the sensation of Brett's mouth better.

Brett popped off and looked up. "Well, I will refrain from drinking too much. You will need to feed our princess and you know I would never steal from her." With that, he took it in his mouth again and grabbed blindly after the gift he got for Eddy. Maybe the omega wanted to let loose again. But first, his hand travelled over the stomach down to take the limp penis in his hand.

Eddy huffed at Brett slightly when he felt the hand, he would definitely be napping after this and happily so, "I know, I know."

He bucked his hips up slightly to feel Brett's hand better.

It seemed that Eddy was okay with going another round, so he jerked him quickly to full hardness and slipped on the fleshlight. The cum-depo was thankfully separate, so it was not gross when they used it multiple times. The clerk told him, after the third use, they should empty it out, but it could hold up to five omega loads. But that also depended on the amount of liquid his mate spilled. Brett instantly turned on the vibrations and slowly moved the fleshlight to simulate fucking. His mouth never left the breast as he greedily sucked the warm milk from the body.

Eddy groaned loudly, letting his head fall back into the pillows. He really hadn't fucked anyone in so long, since he hadn't had many relationships with omegas since he was with Ray and obviously not now because he was mated to an alpha. Not to mention that Eddy had been very greedy when it came to Brett's dick, so there was no way he'd be trying to touch Brett's ass. Those facts made it extra enjoyable for Eddy to feel those once familiar stimulation, "Aaaah, fuck."

He swayed with it.

Brett didn't like it very much, when Eddy was so active, especially so close to the birth, but he wouldn't stop him. Eddy would know what the best was for them. Sadly, the milk ended and he licked over the nipple to get the last drop. Now he focused on his mate's pleasure.

He changed the vibration settings - he cranked it up to the next level and the one after that and moved faster now. Yes, it was a good investment it seemed. Eddy came so fast the other two times, so it was no surprise he needed a bit more time now.

Eddy basically howled at that, it was hard not to when his dick felt so sensitive along with the rest of his body. How could he survive such ministrations? He couldn't! It was too much and all too good.

Brett contemplated if he should roll Eddy on his side to fuck him one more time, but it seemed that the omega would spill again in seconds. And he filled Eddy the last time as well, so it probably wasn't a good idea. So, instead of forcing himself on the omega, he kissed his way higher and murmured in Eddy's ear, knowing fully well that the omega needed permission to cum: "Yes, Eddy, feel the pleasure and cum for me."

Eddy whined softly, that was all he needed. With one last whimper he spilled for the third time that day. He felt his whole body go limp like jelly, "Oh fuck, Brett. That was good."

He murmured sleepily.

Very carefully now, Brett removed the fleshlight as to not hurt the omega and wrapped him into the blanket one more time before he kissed him on the forehead.

"Of course. All just for you."

He settled next to Eddy, but this time he would wait until the sleepy omega was dead to the world and then pack the things. They had a few things they needed to take care of and he wanted to check his phone. But that he would do after the omega fell asleep. He didn't want to worry him.

"Love you," Eddy murmured softly as he moved to cuddle Brett and hug him like a teddy bear, a very alive and big teddy bear. There was no escaping his grasp when he was all cuddly like this.

Oh no. He should have seen this coming. Eddy was like the Kraken when he was like this. Well, Brett would surrender then. He would be kicked out in no time. And if not, he would just finish everything a bit later.

So he kissed Eddy and snuggled into his omega, one hand rested on the belly of course. And a nap wouldn't hurt him. So Brett whispered his "I love you too" back and closed his eyes.

It didn't take long for Eddy to close his eyes and start snoring softly. He was dead asleep with no chances of waking up for a while. He was happy and warm. All he needed was his alpha and some sleep.

~

When Brett woke up again, it was not much later, maybe two hours or so. The small dragon Momo was on his side, purring gently. It seemed he tried to lay with Eddy again, but probably slipped off. It was always amusing to see how Momo slowly slid off and snorted indignant. He petted the dragon gently and turned to Eddy. The omega was still out of it. Carefully he tried to wiggle out of the arms; he wanted to exchange himself for the dragon baby.

Eddy made a slightly displeased sound when he felt the movements.The omega was not done with cuddles! But his cuddle buddy seemed to be trying to escape. He was not happy that it seemed cuddles would be cut short.

Now it was a game of time. Brett had to be quick, so he took the dragon and placed it on his chest and pushed Eddy's hands around the warm, scaly baby before rolling away. Yes he did it!

Brett sighed and grinned. Momo was all too happy to be cuddled and nuzzled into Eddy's face and wrapped his long tail around the arms he loved so much.

Brett was quiet as he slipped out and dressed in short sweatpants. Yes, he got it!

Now was the time to move!

He grabbed his phone and checked it while he went out of the door. They still lived in the old house, they would move shortly after Mei's birth. They had to fix a few more unforeseen things, so it was currently remodeled, but they would live there shortly.

As expected, Israel wrote him a couple of hours ago, so he hurried to respond. Then he sent messages to all who loved Eddy and who would love to participate in a babyshower. After that was done, he did what he promised Eddy: packing the hospital bag. It was done in maybe half an hour, after Brett checked in with Anthony and Lisa and asked them what Eddy would probably need. He set the bag right beside the door, so when it started, they were ready.

Then he heated the rice porridge with its disgusting additionals and put it on a heating plate, ready to be served when Eddy whined about being hungry. Only then, he went back; thankfully the door was open all the time now, so he wouldn't wake up the omega with the 'whoosh' noise.

Eddy kept Momo in his arms, not willing to give up his new snuggle buddy, even if it was a dragon and not his mate. Dragons were secretly better anyways. He blinked his eyes open a bit begrudgingly, to glance around the room and locate the smell of food. He liked food and he wanted it.

Brett looked at his now awake mate and grinned. He gave up on being jealous of the small dragon, because he knew Eddy loved him more - hopefully. And the dragon was always so good to Eddy, so he really didn't mind.

"Hello beautiful. Are you hungry?"

The alpha wouldn't be surprised if that was the case why Eddy woke up in first place. He already prepared everything, so Eddy could hit him with anything he wanted; he probably got that.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Eddy murmured groggily then yawned. He did just wake up after all, the sleep still dripped from his voice.

He looked at Brett expectantly, figuring Brett was asking because he had already prepared something. Eddy was getting spoiled like that. And that was just the beginning. Brett would do a lot, lot more when Eddy gave birth to their daughter.

"Yeah, I thought so. With ham and cheese and pickles and raspberry jam again? Because the porridge is already heated. All this time in the kitchen was worth it. Nothing is burned." Brett didn't add the 'yet'.

The alpha was standing right next to the bed and looked down at the omega.

"I will bring you some water with it, or do you want something else?"

"That sounds perfect, thank you," Eddy was spoiled but still thankful, so he gave thanks where they were due. A tired smile pulled on his lips as he looked up at Brett. He pet Momo a bit since he didn't have the alpha to pet.

Brett nodded, went back to the kitchen to put everything on the warm plate and brought it back to Eddy. He added a spoon and a fork, so Eddy could eat it like he wanted to. He set the tablet on the bed and removed the bell.

"Eat. I have more if you want more after this."

The bottle of water was right next to the bowl and Brett sat down to keep his omega company.

"Don't need to ask me twice," Eddy spoke with a little grin. It seemed good to him. Carefully he tried to sit up, which also meant leaving Momo on the bed. That was kind of a bummer but he'd be able to snuggle with the dragon again if he stayed.

Momo was not really happy to be not hugged anymore and waddled to Brett, who petted him. The dragon would return to Eddy when the omega laid down again. But now he wanted pets and only the alpha's hands were empty. And empty hands meant being available for pets. So the dragon purred when Brett started scratching behind his horns and flopped down in front of him.

Brett watched Eddy and what he ate first and second and what he pushed around. That way he could make the next bowl better for his mate.

Eddy munched happily with a few purrs. His tummy was finally full again, way better than being empty because he threw up. He hated vomiting, it hurt his throat and it burnt from such things. What a troublesome thing it was, his daughter really liked being a thorn in his side and she wasn't even born yet.

Brett kissed Eddy's naked shoulder and stroked his lower back. He knew the princess was troublesome and Eddy was the one who suffered. Brett only suffered by proxy and not really. Not like Eddy at least. His eyes fell on the big belly and he couldn't help but smile. Oh, the breasts were a nice view as well, but the belly was killer.

When Eddy finished, the alpha was still busy with rubbing the lower back.

"Do you want me to massage your shoulders and back? Or do you want to relax in the tub a bit?"

Eddy mostly preferred the tub, not only could he get clean but also relax hours on end.

And tonight would be no exception to his preference, especially with already being dirty with Brett's spunk, "I would like to take a bath, please."

Eddy set the tablet off of himself so he wouldn't accidentally knock it off and over.

"Sure. I will help you."

And so, Brett slid off the bed and helped Eddy to the edge. Then he slipped his hands underneath his mate and lifted him up - with no problems. He carried Eddy safely to the bathroom where he placed him onto a stool to clean him first. On the outside and inside. In the meantime the hot water filled the bathtub. Brett lifted the clean but slippery Eddy now extremely carefully up and helped him into the tub. Momo was already wiggling like crazy but waited for the go ahead of his human parents. The small dragon couldn't wait to finally go into the tub again!

Eddy glanced at Momo with a small smile, the scaly baby was always so cute and he loved the little thing so much. He was happy to have a small lap dragon again, he missed when Yoake was small and cute. Same with Pudding although he didn't get as much time with him when he was small. Eddy also just missed them, he hadn't exactly been wandering to the stables to visit or outside for that matter. Sometimes he would sit by the patio and they would be sitting on it so he could give them attention, but it wasn't the same. Luckily he had little Momo to give his affections. He patted the side of the tub, then his lap so Momo knew he could get in.

The dragon just _waited_ for that signal. He squealed with delight and with a helpful hand of Brett the dragon got into the big tub with Eddy. Momo rolled around so he was all wet and then closed in on Eddy being extra careful not to be too energetic. He nudged one hand as he floated towards the omega. The dragon knew very well playing and making huge messes was only allowed outside, here he had to be careful. Especially with the sweet smelling human. He shot Brett a cautious look but the alpha nodded, happy with Momo being so careful. The tail wagged a bit at the silent praise.

"Do you want something else? I can get it for you or keep you company in the tub."

Eddy slowly pet Momo's head to then scratch behind his ears and horns. Momo was such a good little boy, he was happy that they were able to save the little guy, "I would like you to keep me company, I think it would be lovely. "

They had been seeing a lot of each other but having more time with the alpha wouldn't kill him.

Brett nodded and undressed. He shooed the small dragon to the side and sank right next to Eddy into the warm water.

Some would say, Brett was becoming spineless by the way Eddy ordered him around and the alpha not even argued even if the task was so dang small, but those people had _no idea_. Yes, some tasks were tiny and Eddy could do them himself, but why should he? Brett even said to him, Eddy could rely on his partner and he would abide by his promise. And man, those _idiots_ had no idea how wonderful Eddy was when he was sated and happy. On top of a happy omega, he could even fuck his cute, needy watermelon! Nothing beat that! At least in Brett's eyes. He leaned into Eddy's space and kissed the cheek. Yes, his omega was too cute to say no to anyway. But even Brett was surprised by how much he liked to do things for Eddy. He never thought he would enjoy being at Eddy's whim. And he would not trade that for anything in the world. Well, not until Eddy's demands grew atrocious but so far it was fine. He still didn't demand a carribean island, so everything was peachy.

Eddy leaned into Brett's side with a small hum, he wasn't sure what to say but he was quite cozy. Sometimes sitting in silence was better than ruining it with words, this was perfect in his opinion. Absentmindedly he petted his own stomach, it had sort of become a habit ever since he became pregnant. It was pretty comforting and Eddy had no idea why. Maybe it was because he could feel their little princess still going strong despite all the shit he put her through. Even if accidentally.

When Eddy was silent and just sighed content, Brett was more than happy. It showed he was a good mate and that was a reason to be happy as well. He leaned more to Eddy, nuzzling at the mating mark and placed a kiss there. His hand found Eddy's belly as well, stroking it gently. Momo whined and nudged Eddy's hand once again. His pets were not as much as he had expected so he wanted more!

His big black eyes looked up to the omega, still whining softly under his breath.

Eddy chuckled, the dragon was almost as needy as he was nowadays. No wonder they got along. Without hesitation he pet Momo, "You're such a good boy."

He gave his praises to the little dragon.

Momo yipped happy and snuggled also into Eddy. His tail was under water, brushing over the belly as the dragon laid his head in the crook of Eddy's neck and purred. Yes, Momo was happy. And curious. Eddy smelled so different! And the scent changed every day, it was subtle, but still noticeable for the baby dragon.

Brett snickered at that. Momo was really cute. He thought his past would make him reserved around Eddy but the baby was never far from the omega. He was like a small, tiny shadow, always with a meter or so distance between the human and the dragon because Eddy tripped quite a few times over the baby in the past. And that was no fun for the both of them.

Eddy stroked Momo's back, "Yes such a good boy," he hummed as he let his fingers drag over the scales with his pets. He glanced at Brett with a little smile, they were all very cuddly recently it seemed. Which was far from a bad thing, it was truly splendid to feel this close to their little family. Hopefully Momo would like the new addition too, he knew some dragons could get very jealous when it came to the attention they were getting or weren't.

"Am I a good boy too, omega?" Brett kissed the soft skin underneath his lips and lifted his head. "And I dare you to slander my efforts again. I will punish you otherwise!"

Brett was fairly certain Momo and the baby would go along well. So far Momo showed nothing but happiness when they met small children or toddlers.

"You're the bestest boy, Alpha," Eddy flashed him a lopsided grin, finding it kind of amusing. The alpha generally liked praises even if this was more of a playful demand. He knew Brett secretly liked being the 'bestest boyo', and most of the time Brett was. Most of the time...

"Good. And you are the prettiest. The most pretty of all." Which was not even a lie. The omega practically glowed in his eyes. Man, it was a shame that he couldn't be with him all the time. And preferably inside him.

Eddy would hit him for even thinking about it, if he knew. Thankfully his thoughts were his own and instead of saying something, he kissed Eddy's cheek.

"Do we need to get your eyes checked," Eddy said jokingly, but was sure Brett was one of the only ones to describe him as pretty. Maybe it was because he was soft and squishy now, instead of looking like an alpha. Then again he thought Brett was quite pretty for an alpha, alas his alpha was no longer as soft.

"Hm, no, I can see pretty well. Because I only see you. You and of course our families and our dragons, sure, but I have only eyes for you. Are you surprised by that, pretty, delicious omega?"

Brett's hand rubbed over the belly and grinned. Yeah, maybe he was a bit more lovestruck than he anticipated or even dreamed of ever being, but that was nothing bad in his book. Man, he would probably cry when Eddy was no longer pregnant.

"Hmm just a bit, I think you're the only one that has called me pretty," Eddy purred softly, trying not to chuckle. It was still all too amusing too. He was sure he would get sick of the alpha being all over him eventually but as of now he would milk it. He really liked the affection.

"Well, if no one finds you pretty, then good for me. More of you just for me. But you should really look around. I have seen some alphas needy looks and smelled their arousal when you walked past. But don't worry. I have not worked out for nothing. I will trash them in the second they make contact."

Thankfully - and sadly - there was not much time of the pregnancy left, so everything would return to normal.

"Uhm, just a question..." Brett stroked the belly more, feeling the little bumps where Mei put her foot, "...Do you want more kids after this? I mean, I would say, let's see how she will turn out and maybe then talk about that later? Only if she is a wonderful, not stressful child..."

Maybe Brett had ulterior motives for that, but who could blame him?

"I will see once we have her then see if I want to go through this again. Why are you asking? Do you want more," Eddy looked at Brett with a small little smile. If Brett wanted more kids, Eddy would be very, very surprised. Eddy originally wanted at least two but after this he wasn't sure. Maybe one would be enough, she would have Momo to be her friend.

"Hm, I was thinking of one hundred. Well, I know it's not realistic and I would not put you through it, but I like the path my parents went with it. Three kids; they planned two of them. So maybe a second one will be a nice addition. And only if Mei behaves and is a little angel. But I have to say.... You being pregnant is the biggest turn on. But I love little Mei as well, don't worry."

Brett was honest with this, why wouldn't he? Eddy already knew he had a kink for that and seeing it, only intensified it. Other pregnant omegas or women were not interesting enough for Brett, but Eddy? Man, yes, Eddy was the best. And that is why he would endure a second kid. The baby-making and Eddy carrying part was the one he was after. But he was fairly sure, if Mei turned out to be the horror, not even the sweet promise of that would convince him.

"If she is a demon spawn, then I would not want another planned child to be honest. So yeah."

"All little kids are a bit of brats if they think they can get away with it. But with certain disciplines she'll be fine. I mean I got beat as a kid and I still turned out aggressive and rebellious, so I don't think we should take it that far. So maybe use pushups and time outs. When I got older we switched over to push ups, every time I got in trouble I would have to do twenty." Joke was on his mom though because he liked working out! Hah, Eddy grinned to himself at the thought. Maybe disciplinary options should be talked about later since it was probably more serious and they would also have to see what worked.

"No, I didn't mean that. Well, partly, yes, but I was more concerned for you and the birth. If she is a little demon spawn by torturing you. Yes, I know babies are excessively strenuous, and I will not think she is a bad girl or a demon, just because she cries a lot or poops her diapers. That's a normal thing to do for babies. I really meant the birth." Brett still remembered his family member who died in childbirth. It was still possible. His hand shook and he continued to stroke the belly. "Just... forget it. Maybe we will talk about that when Mei is in our arms."

"Aaaah the actual pregnancy, yeah that makes more sense," Eddy smiled slightly at Brett, he hoped the alpha wouldn't worry too much. Although it was kind of fair if Brett was worried, considering the bleeding, the omega drop and who knew what would come next. It was like anything that could go wrong would go wrong when it came to them. They weren't exactly the most conventional pair but they were doing their best.

"Yes. I am scared, Eddy. For the birth mostly. I mean, we can deal with whatever comes after that, yes, but in birth, you are alone. I am with you of course, but I can't help you when something goes wrong. When Mei struggles to come out or you rupture and bleed out, what am I gonna do? Raise Mei alone? Or when she is a stillborn, what then? I will be heartbroken. I just ... I just can't. What if I have to choose between you and the baby? What will be acceptable? What will be the right answer? I am very, very scared." Logically Brett knew that Eddy would never choose himself, he would always choose the baby, even if he died for it. It was only natural. But Brett? He would trade his daughter for his mate. He couldn't live with the thought of raising a baby that murdered Eddy. Maybe it was different when he held her and all that, but right now he wouldn't want her if Eddy died.

"I mean for the last concern, choose Mei. It wouldn't be to her own fault that we are in this situation and shouldn't suffer because of it. To punish someone who hasn't lived life for our mistakes is kinda depressing. I lived life, let her live it too," Eddy petted his belly, he was the mother of it after all so he was already protective and emotionally attached. A mother loved their children first in most occasions and the father loved the mother through it until they finally held the child in their arms. So it would make sense if Brett would rather choose Eddy if it came down to it, because he had lived life with Eddy not this thing they were bringing into the world, "You would raise her and you would be a good father, I have faith in you with that aspect. And if she dies during the birth I think we'd both be heartbroken...We'd have to take a lot of time to heal and mourn the loss of a daughter we never get to know. But I think we shouldn't focus on such depressing outcomes. Your mother is going to be my delivery doctor and she won't let anything go terribly wrong."

Brett nibbled at his bottom lip. Maybe he shouldn't tell Eddy that his mother was the doc who was assisting in his aunts birth as well. They still lost her, though. Sometimes nature was cruel.

"Yes. She will do everything in her power." But Brett had seen what could go wrong. All that blood, the suffocated baby, his lifeless aunt. It was horrible. The alpha pushed the thought down and concentrated on the now.

"I knew you would choose her. But I only have one you. Life has pushed you onto me and I am not willing to let you go."

He put his arms around Eddy and pulled him close. Brett hoped he would not have to choose. Because he probably still would choose Eddy.

Eddy put a hand on one of Brett's forearms as he started to produce calming pheromones, he didn't want Brett to get too anxious right now.

"Brett it's going to be okay. You're still going to have me after this." Eddy was also pretty sure Brett wouldn't have any troubles finding a new mate if death decided to knock on the omega's door.

"We will see and I will pray for it. Because my life would be over when you are not with me anymore."

Brett would neither remarry nor would he mate another one. He would probably just waste away, drown in alcohol and tears. Not even the dragons or his family could prevent that. If he lost Eddy and the baby, he would be devastated.

So, the alpha kissed his omega on the lips, very chaste and soft. They still had time left. Not a lot, but a bit at least. He would make sure Eddy had the most comfortable days on earth - minus the pregnancy problems - so Brett wouldn't destroy himself with all the 'what if's' if Eddy really didn't make it.

Eddy kissed Brett gently back, not really sure what was going through Brett's mind but he knew that he needed to help ease Brett's fears. He wasn't exactly sure how to so he would just love on Brett now and hope the elder would feel better. Slowly he pulled back to look into Brett's eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." Brett whispered the vow right against Eddy's lips and gently smiled. "I will never love anyone like you. I will always be faithful to you, my love. My only love."

The alpha kissed him quickly to seal the deal - at least for him - before opening his eyes one more time and looking deep into Eddy's. Yes, he loved that man. No one ever would come even close to him.

"Who would have ever thought, you'd be monogamous," Eddy said a bit teasingly, even if a blush spread across his cheeks because of Brett's words. It really was very sweet of Brett to say. He smiled sweetly at the thought, it was kinda nice to know how devoted Brett felt apparently.

"Pfff, I can go out right now and bang Samantha if you want." Ah yes, fist-girl. Brett had actually no idea where she was now and had no chance to communicate with her, but it was kind of an ongoing joke between Eddy and him and the fatal picture she sent Brett and Eddy saw.

Brett let his hand wander down to Eddy's belly again, stroking his little demon inside.

"I mean if you're into someone that loose, then I guess go for it," Eddy smiled, he would feel bad about talking shit about this person if all he knew of her wasn't just fisting. Alas that's all he knew, and he thought it was gross so by association, he thought she was gross too. Oh well, at least he would never run into her or ever have to talk to her. Unless Brett's old one night stands started stalking, which Eddy doubted.

"She will be like you then. Well prepared to take me. Also I can knock her up as well, and boom, you have your two children. We can feed her to Yoake and Pudding afterwards." Brett laughed. It was all a joke, but it was fun. "And don't start on dissolving a body again."

"Not my fault that you asked how I would get rid of a body. It's a meticulous art form!" Eddy nipped at Brett's jawline softly with a smile on his own face. He felt comfortable enough with Brett to be making these jokes. Maybe he would have bristled like usual at the start of their forced relationship but he was feeling more chill. Mostly because he thought Brett would stay with him...as long as shit didn't get bad.

"Yes, dear, yes. Art. Art that paints my nightmares. Wonderful. I think I will crawl back to Samantha. Do you think she will forgive me for ignoring her over a year?" Brett's hands were quite busy now, with one on the supple breast and the other wandering ... lower. Yes, that lower. The lower Eddy had the pleasure of three times today.

"She's probably found another alpha that actually gives her the time of day, or another omega because they're better," Eddy said cheekily even though Breet's hand was creeping down him. He was kinda getting used to the groping with how handsy Brett had become. Honestly the alpha was lucky that the omega hadn't bitten his fingers off or cut his hands. Quite lucky indeed, because if it was anyone that wasn't Brett, he'd mutilate them.

"Hm, but if I stand on her doormat, she will fall into my arms, spread her legs and... Oh, what have I found here? A tiny little sausage. Hmmm, maybe I should play with it, don't you think?"

With a shit eating grin, Brett rubbed the 'tiny little sausage'. How often could he bring Eddy to cum until the omega would pass out? And how angry would he be afterwards? At least Brett didn't fuck him into oblivioun. He only molested him into oblivion.

"I doubt it, you're not as cute as you used to be," Eddy pursed his lips as he quirked an eyebrow at Brett, hiding any reactions he would have to Brett's fondling hands, "The bath water is clean, I prefer to keep it clean especially when Momo is swimming in it."

Yeah, their baby dragon didn't need to be swimming around in bodily fluids.

"It's a big tub. And I am very much still cute. I'm the cutest of the family, or do you disagree with me here?"

His hand started rubbing over the head and slit, teasing Eddy. The dragon perked up and the smell of the pheromones of the pair. Eddy might be able to control his face, but his pheromones were all over the place and the awakened penis was also a telltale sign.

"No Momo is the cutest, and Mei will be cute too after the potato looking phase. I am sorry to break it to you but you're no longer the cutest," Eddy said with a deadpan as he looked at Brett. His expression seemed unimpressed with the alpha. It seemed that Brett would not spare the baby dragon from dirty bath water.

It _was_ a big tub after all. And Eddy was probably already milked dry anyway. He would mostly produce only a few small drops, and that would not dirty the water too much.

"Well, I will disagree with you there. I think Mei will be cuter than Momo. If she looks like you that is. If she looks like me, then oh well. Poor girl. I think we might put a dowry on her head to marry her off then."

The alpha kissed the shoulder and the other hand vanished from the breast and found its way to Eddy's behind, slipping in one finger.

The omega paused at that, when it came to penetration he wasn't that good at hiding how pleasant it felt. So as expected he moaned, "My baby girl isn't getting married or dating until she's thirty-five."

He got out through his teeth once he grew accustomed to Brett's finger.

"Thirty-five? Oh well, that is early. I thought you would say something along the lines of 'never' or 'when she dies'. You are too gracious." Brett ignored the moan, because that would not be nice to pick on this type of thing. He knew Eddy was a slut for being breached, so that was to be expected. What he did next, that was probably a big surprise. He added the second and third finger and massaged the walls. Yes, the omega was still incredibly loose. Eddy should have known this was ending like that. It happened way too often to not suspect it. Brett lifted Eddy on the rim and laid him on the many, many soft towels. He spread the omegas legs and filled him with something much bigger. In this position - Eddy laying and Brett staying - the baby belly was not in the way.

Eddy's eyes widened as he moaned even louder. It seemed that Momo was taking on the attributes when it came to watching them have sex because the tiny dragon was watching them with the same wide eyes. Although the moan just could've startled the baby dragon since Eddy wasn't exactly known for being quiet. It also didn't help the cause of keeping Momo innocent when Brett was so insistent on fucking Eddy anywhere and everywhere if he had an opportunity. Momo had seen things. A many of things. Things a dragon never should have witnessed. But it was for the better. Now Momo was actually desensitized to loud noises from all the moaning, groaning and high pitched wails Eddy let loose all the time. He rarely even blinked nowadays. Instead he swam out and sat on the rim to watch closer.

"Are you ignoring me and our lovely conversation, love? That will not do. Should I punish you?"

And who could _ever_ guess what the punishment would look like?! Brett grinned as he bottomed out and grinded down. Yes, it was indeed a mystery what the punishment would be.

Eddy really needed to get Brett an alpha chastity cage or something, then just watch the man sulk because he couldn't use his dick and not put it in places such as this, "Fuck..."

Was all the omega managed to get out because he was very full with cock. It was a bit hard to speak in times like these.

"Yes, love, that is what we are doing right now. Fucking. You might have heard of it. Maybe even experienced it. You are no virgin Mary, are you?" Brett had no such problems, but he would be reduced to a mess anyway. Eddy was way too good to not let that happen. Their bodies moved against each other in the eternal dance, they did so often by now.

After a scream of Eddy and a half choked one of Brett, they sank back into the water, now really sated. Brett nuzzled into Eddy's neck and kissed the mating mark. Yes, that was indeed wonderful.

"You're so horny, but really did we have to do it in front of Momo? He was staring into my soul the whole time," Eddy snuggled close to Brett, he was always clingy after fucking, and a leech. But he was a leech all the time but not clingy during all of it.

"Well, we did it in front of Pudding as well. And it's not the first time Momo has watched us. He even comes to the .... Well, I would say bedroom, but we fuck everywhere, so, he even seeks us out now. Where we fuck actually. So yeah, he looks at you, at me, he even watches Pudding and Yoake going at it. So yeah. Naughty boy. Maybe another dragon, a female one, is needed. I told you, fucking noises all around. Except our baby daughter of course."

Brett hugged his leech gently and placed a kiss on him.

"But you can't say, you didn't like it. Because you sure as hell did."

"No more dragons, not until we have a bigger space and we don't need any more dragons that like to fuck all of the time," Sometimes dragons took too much after their owners, Eddy thought to himself, considering that Pudding couldn't keep his paws off of Yoake either just how Brett had been all over Eddy, "Yeah, yeah, I liked it. Better enjoy it while you can."

"Oh I will enjoy you every night. Even if the little demon, I mean, angel Mei is born. You have a mouth, honey. And you will better use it."

And the alpha placed a kiss on this aforementioned mouth. No way he would force Eddy to do it, they would probably be way too busy to even think about sex in the next months. But alas, they could at least joke about it.

"Or maybe I should ask Hyung to come over. He can babysit. He _loves_ babies. How about that?"

Brett grinned at Eddy, knowing fully well that Hyung was the nice, friendly **_omega_** cellist Brett played with in the Quartett.

"It's rude to fuck while a babysitter is at our house, we would have to at least be at a hotel. And no we won't be getting babysitters just so we can fuck, but if you're thinking of taking me out on a date then that's a different story," Eddy quirked an eyebrow at Brett, he wanted to be there for the early development of their child.

"Well, okay, then you can lay in bed with the baby to bond and I fuck the babysitter? And if that's also not okay - yes Eddy, I can see the murderous glint in your eyes - then we maybe go on a very fancy date where I fuck you at the end of it. We only went on one single date and we are mated and in two weeks our daughter will be born. We suck at this."

Brett kissed Eddy as he giggled. "Anyway, I actually did plan on taking you out on a date, a super top secret date. And yes, we will take the small one with us. Both of them and the two big dorks. Everyone in this family."

"Oh now I'm curious about this top secret date," Eddy perked up, it looked like he didn't have to growl at Brett because the conversation was swiftly changed. Probably for the better too because no one wanted an angry pregnant omega. Those were not pleasant, they were simply hormonal beasts, "I guess you won't tell me though, so how about a hint?"

"Babyboo, you didn't tell me about your date, and I will not tell you about mine." The alpha almost smelled the anger from Eddy and was happy he changed the subject fast enough.

"But I promise you will love it."

And Eddy would love it. Brett made sure of that. It was a very, very special island he had discovered. Well, not that he actually discovered it, but he only knew about it recently and immediately made some plans. That would be heaven for Eddy.

"And I promise I will take care of mini-Mei the whole week, so you can enjoy the surprise."

Oh yes Brett had _big_ plans for that.

"Fine, I will just have to wait," Eddy sighed over dramatically but not too butthurt that Brett wouldn't tell him. He would figure it out eventually or when Brett was finally taking him there. For now he was warm and cozy in the bathtub with his man, yes _his_ man.

Brett nuzzled into Eddy and kissed his cheeks. He was awfully affectionate today and Eddy was soooo cute today. Not even once he hissed or growled at him. Wonderful!

"What do you want to do now? Napping or sleeping or eating?"

They were getting quite pruned after all and the water was chilling faster thanks to all the surface.

"We can go snuggle in bed again," Eddy kissed Brett's jawline then nuzzled into him a bit. He liked cuddles so going to the bed was the only logical place to go. Or the couch but the bed was a lot more comfy and had so much more space, "Let's go to bed."

It was decided with his second conclusion that he wanted to go to bed.

"Wonderful decision." Brett kissed Eddy one more time before he slowly released his heavily pregnant omega to get them some towels. The alpha always had a couple on the wall heater which looked like a rack, so Eddy would always have the softest and warmest towels. Brett dried himself with the regular ones. He slipped on a bathrobe and came closer. He opened the tub's drain so the water could slowly drain out. He helped Eddy up and carried him to the soft bath mat right next to the heater. Then he proceeded to wrap Eddy in the warm towels and dried him off. The bathrobe - which was also hanging from the heater - was next.

He didn't want Eddy to catch a cold so he was only getting the best. After Eddy was cared for, he took the dragon towel and took the whiney dragon out of the water to dry him off as well. After that was done, he went back to Eddy and carried him to the bed.

"You will lay down and not move. I will get you some snacks. You are always hungry around this time."

"Fine I won't move, even if I'll miss you," Eddy pouted. He snuggled into the bed and pulled blankets over himself already. The omega was going to roll himself up into the blankets so he could get himself all warm. He loved the fuzzy blankets, besides Brett they were the best.

Brett would only need a minute or two, so he lifted the dragon to the bed where Momo waddled to Eddy to keep him company. Brett left the bedroom in the meantime, on the important hunt for his mate. He took some snacks, some healthy snacks and then some other stuff he had laying around and brought it back to the bedroom. The fridges were still well stocked, so he didn't need to refill them. All in all he was gone maybe two minutes when he reentered the bedroom.

"Here I am love, fear not, the fridge didn't eat me."

He had sliced watermelons on the tablet as well so he placed it on his own night stand. Then he slipped beneath the blanket and gently coaxed Eddy closer.

"Come here babe, I have food and warmth."

He threw the bathrobe out of the bed as opened his arms for Eddy, his cute pregnant seal.

Eddy shuffled into Brett's arms, he was very eager to get close to his alpha again. Food and warmth was a good way to attract one very pregnant Eddy. If someone ever needed to catch him, this would be one way to do it. He nuzzled his face into the crook of the alpha's neck to sniff at him. Then he scented the alpha, just because he could.

Brett helped Eddy to climb onto him so they could cuddle intimately. The alpha let himself be scented before returning the favor. They sat up - Brett leaned against the headboard - and Eddy was on his lap, but the blankets were around them, keeping Eddy warm.

"I have a bit of watermelon, grapes, kiwi, pineapple and other fruits. Then I have chocolate or nut bars. And of course I have brought for myself a few dumplings, which I will share with you if you want. It's the last three from my mother's batch. So, what do you choose, my very cute omega?"

"Pineapple sounds yummy, feed me," Eddy nibbled on Brett's neck as he demanded food. He wanted to munch and if that meant chewing on the alpha, so be it. Although it would be very unsatisfying to just do that, he needed real subsistence even if Brett tasted yummy.

Brett was used to that as well. But he had no problem with it - like with everything. Eddy got a free-for-all-ticket the moment Brett decided to keep the baby and now he was way more relaxed about everything. The omega didn't order him around too much, so it was fine. Brett obliged and grabbed the nicely cubed pineapples and poked with a toothpick in it. That would help Eddy to eat and they could just throw it away afterwards, without caring for the dishes they had to do. Eddy easily got anxiety when too much stuff was around them and when it was untidy. Even the box, where the pineapple was in, was recycled paper, so it would go into the trash as well.

He held the pineapple up for Eddy to eat.

Eddy would be lying if he said he didn't love to be pampered like this, he also had a feeling that Brett loved pampering him. He opened his mouth and nommed on the piece of pineapple being offered to him then giggled softly. A huge grin spread across his face as he thought of a story he wanted to tell, "When I was a toddler my mother used to make my food scream so I would actually eat it. Think we'll have to do that with Mei, make her food be in pain as she chews."

Brett snorted. They did what? That was way too good.

"Or we will scare her with that. But we need to try it. When I got to eat, my mom promised me my favorite dessert. But only when I ate everything."

Making food cry for help would have traumatized him, but he was weak compared to Eddy. So maybe Mei would take after Eddy in that regard. It would be fun to watch.

"Should I make the food cry and beg for mercy?"

"I think if you tried that with me now I'll end up laughing so hard that I choke. I was a morbid child and now I am a morbid adult," Eddy kept his wide grin as he snickered, it really was funny to think about now. His family was far from the typical model family, they were rough around the edges and hardly pg, "What was your favorite dessert?"

Brett shook his head at Eddy.

"I had none. I would give it mostly to my brothers. Because dumplings were not considered dessert. And yes, my obsession with dumplings was as strong then as of now."

He stabbed another piece and held it up. Their bodies were close, but not as close as they wanted to be, obviously. Their baby girl was between them and Brett looked down. It was too cute. Even now one of Eddy's hands was on the belly absentmindedly stroking it.

"So did her bribery not really work then for making you eat?," Eddy chomped down on the newly presented food like a beast, or a starving animal. He just wanted food really because it was yummy and it was a lot easier to eat when Brett was offering it up to him, "Did she just bribe you with dumplings then?"

"Mostly yes. Dumplings and concert tickets to classical music. I loved it from a very young age. We went to see great artists all the time, so yeah. Anyway." Brett repeated the motion, feeding Eddy more of the fruit until it was gone. He took the red watermelon next. He held up the first piece.

Eddy sniffed the watermelon, seeing if it was worthy of being eaten by him. He decided it was so he chomped it as well. Watermelon was quite good actually, he just needed to be in the mood for it to actually eat it.

In Brett's eyes, a watermelon was always worthy to be eaten. As long as they were in season and tasted good of course. Before he held up another piece he stole one, grinning at Eddy.

"How is your stomach? Do you feel fine or still a bit queasy?"

"I feel fine, not queasy anymore. But I guess we'll see if Mei decides she hates everything again," Eddy leaned in to nip at Brett's jaw so he could press a kiss. After the kiss he started to scent the alpha like he had earlier, he liked when the alpha smelled like him.

Brett liked it when Eddy smelled like him so it was no surprise that Eddy liked to scent mark his alpha. But it was a dangerous game Eddy was playing right now.

"Careful omega."

It was a very intimate thing and the couple was naked.

"When have I ever been known to be careful?" Eddy was laying his claim, even if they already had the mating marks and he was constantly scenting the alpha. Scenting the alpha one more time wouldn't hurt.

But maybe it would hurt his butt.

"True, but you know, you scenting me makes me want to lay my claim on you again. And we are conveniently naked and on top of each other. And I doubt you can go one more round."

"I got thighs and a mouth, I don't mind if you use your dick to scent me," Eddy rolled his eyes at Brett with a small smirk on his face. The omega wasn't all too concerned about it, even if they had already done it a lot.

"Don't think for even a second I will use something else than your pussy. You are way too perfect around me. Your thighs and mouth are nice, yes, but they can't compare to the heavenly feeling of you wet, warm pussy." Not to mention that Eddy's hole could take all of Brett, which was not the case with his mouth. And the thighs were a bit strange because Brett would bump into the big belly and well, he was not fond of that.

"You're so needy," Eddy commented as if he wasn't needy himself. He relented, however, on scenting Brett. Fucking again probably wouldn't be that good for his health or something. A bit of sex was good but too much was definetely not that good. Too much of a good thing could become a detriment.

Hence why Brett wanted Eddy to stop. Because otherwise he would be hard in a minute and Eddy was not known to say no to his dick.

"Yes I am. And you love my needy ass, like I love yours. Your perfect, needy, bossy ass."

To further show his appreciation for the butt, he grabbed it and kneaded it. Yes, indeed perfect lush buttocks in each of his hands.

"I can't wait to fuck so deep into you, I will open your cervix again. I kinda miss the scent coming from deep inside. It smells different. Not bad, but different."

It really was a wonder how they got anything done. Probably because both loved their jobs too much to not work anymore. Because they had the means to just stay at home. Brett nuzzled into Eddy's crook of the neck and gently nibbled at the skin.

"Yeah, I'm going to force you to wear condoms again just in case with you pushing that deep," Eddy tilted his head slightly so Brett could continue nipping along his jawline. Yeah, he didn't want any more kids anytime soon. Like maybe in two or three years, then they could have another kid but after Mei he didn't want to risk it. He would be on birth control again and forcing Brett to wear condoms.

"I'm still sterile, Eddy. I have regular check ups and the last one was negative as well. All sperm is dead. It would be a miracle if I get you pregnant with dead sperm. The doc said they didn't even wiggle. Completely dead. And you love it when I'm that deep in you. Don't deny it. "

Brett chuckled and continued to nibble at Eddy. He had scheduled visits every two months to make sure this implant worked like it's supposed to. And so far, everything was well.

The alpha licked over the spot he abused.

"So please don't make me wear one. I can't fill you up with one. And that is what the whole thing is about."

"Fine fine, if you're sure another accident won't happen," Eddy patted the top of Brett's head to assure that he might not force Brett to wear a condom. Still though, it was better safe than sorry and that sometimes meant having protection during sex.

"If you are scared of another accident child, should I get a vasectomy then? It's 99.9% safe. So that's almost impossible to get another one then. I mean, I can always freeze my spunk if you want another later. And in the meantime you don't need to worry about another Mei."

Brett only meant good when he presented Eddy the option. He was not against it, in fact, he even wanted to get one before Eddy waltzed into his life. He nudged his nose against the jaw and trailed kisses up to the chubby jawline.

"I don't mind that as an option once we're certain we don't want any more kids. But before that, let's not do that. I say wait three years and see if we want anymore kids then. If not you can get snipped," Eddy ran his fingers through Brett's hair as he thought. It seemed like a good option, just waiting and seeing. Kids weren't an easy commitment but they shouldn't try to rush into something a bit more permanent.

"If you want that, then we can do it like that. But I just wanted you to know that I am willing to do it. And like I said, if we freeze my sperm and you can get pregnant any time again. If we want that of course."

Brett kissed Eddy on the lips before backing up a bit so the omega could answer.

"I mean, you are very fertile. It was at most one shot and boom, bulls eye. But we can also wait. Time will flow by anyway."

"That was because my hormones were wonky and suppressed my omega for many, many years. I might not be as fertile when my hormones eventually balance themselves out," Eddy suspected that at least. Honestly he was so lucky that he was even fertile and could have kids. He for sure thought that his ovaries would have been seriously damaged or there would be scar tissue that would affect his reproduction. He was a lucky omega.

"Hm, true. But then again, my mom knows many docs, so they would make it possible. But alas, I said we can wait and then we will wait. I have no big problem with it. I just fear the condom on my prodigy maker. I am so used to doing it without one with you, I can't really promise, I will remember. And you are greedy for my sperm as well, so yeah. I think the implant is safe for now. Like I said, it would be a fucking miracle if you can get pregnant with that."

They had time on their hand anyway. They would find the perfect solution for their family. Maybe Mei would stay an only child, maybe not. Brett wouldn't bet his whole estate on that anymore. Especially with Eddy being so dang seductive. His cute seductive watermelon/seal-hybrid.

"We will see when we get there I guess. If you're sure the implants are safe then I will believe you and not worry about rubbering up," Eddy closed his eyes then yawned, he didn't know why he was tired again. He had napped for so long earlier but was still ready to sleep. His body was doing such weird things to him.

Brett put the watermelon away and pulled Eddy's closer to wrap his warm arms around him.

"Well, maybe you should take another nap, hm? I will stay with you right here while you re-energize."

Without really waiting for an answer, Brett laid them down and pulled another blanket over them. He wanted Eddy to be warm and cozy, not shivering from the cold.

Eddy purred softly as he snuggled into all of the blankets and into his alpha, this was the life. If he could describe heaven, he would describe it as this. It was perfect, absolutely perfect.

"I love you," Eddy nuzzled against Brett even more, slowly he drifted into sleep.

"I love you too," Brett whispered back and gently rubbed over the back of his omega. Yes, that was indeed life and heaven at the same time.

**Next week Chapter 2 comes up :D**


End file.
